


番外3

by Wang0306



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang0306/pseuds/Wang0306





	番外3

“啊～爸爸！要射了！那里！不可以！”

“小和！别说了！”

相叶雅纪一边进出着二宫和也的肉穴，一边试图捂住他的嘴。

躺在身下的人此时还有心情调戏自己，看样子要更加努力才行啊！

“ふふふ～啊！嗯啊！慢…慢一点…”

敏感点被快速戳刺着，肠壁绞紧相叶雅纪的硬挺，里面又热又软。

“你再叫一声爸爸我就要射了…”

相叶雅纪双手抓紧二宫和也的手，控制在头顶，全身心的紧贴着自己的爱人，在红红的耳朵旁低语着。

反被调戏的人抿着嘴唇，不想快速结束似的，转过头舔着相叶雅纪的脖颈。

“这样也算犯规吧…小和…”

“嗯…好舒服…まくん…动的好厉害…我要…要出来了…”

突然停下动作的相叶雅纪看着疑惑的二宫和也，“有点不好意思…射的时候能叫爸爸吗？”

二宫和也的脸变得比动情的时候更红，虽然很想吐槽相叶雅纪，但是这种情况下怎么说的出口啊…

继续充满情欲的抽插比刚才还要深入，很快就快到高潮。

“小和…叫我…”

“呃啊～まくん，啊…”

“不是啦！”

孩子气的报复一样捏紧二宫和也的硬挺，可怜的柱体从顶部不停的流出发白的液体。

“啊！松手…我要…啊！”

下身不停却不让二宫和也射出来，相叶雅纪吃透了他会妥协。

“啊～爸爸～我想射…让我…嗯啊～爸爸～”

相叶雅纪坏笑着上下撸动柱体，几乎立刻就射了出来。

“真是忍了好久呢，我也…”

相叶雅纪抱紧颤抖着的二宫和也射了出来，退了套子，沉甸甸的液体在里面晃来晃去的。

相叶雅纪吻上喘息着的二宫和也，“父亲节快乐，孩子他爸。”


End file.
